I Just Met a Weirdo
by gumi-tan
Summary: "Why does he keep staring at me!" One-shots of your encounters with N. XxFerriswheelshippingxX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for checking up this story of mine. Anyhoo, this is my first time posting Pokemon fanfiction, so please don't hurt me if it's lame or wrong :)**

**Reviews are GLADLY appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>"Hm…what do you think about what they said Touko?" Cheren asked thoughtfully after the weirdo men who looked like knights from the middle ages left to the next town. I for one had no idea what they were talking about. It was confusing and sounded pretty boring, so I just stared blankly at them throughout the whole speech. Unable to answer Cheren's question, I just shrugged and said:<p>

"Beats me."

Cheren rolled his eyes and was about to say something else (more nerd talk maybe) when some green haired guy from the noisy crowd walked toward us.

"Your pokemon…they speak to me.." he muttered, and stared hardly right at me. I raised my brows at him with a confused look.

"W-what?" I asked dazed by the man's stern look. Cheren stepped forward a little confused himself.

"Boy, you speak too fast. And what do you mean 'the pokemon speak to you'? What an odd thing to say." he said eying the mysterious green haired guy.

The green-haired guy, raised an eyebrow and averted his gaze to Cheren.

"Well they do. Perhaps you can't hear them as well..how pitiable." he replied with that stern stare. "Anyways, my name is N. A…pleasure to meet you." he said the last sentence with a small pause and glancing back at me, which made me frown.

N? Just N? What a weird name.

"Well, I'm Cheren, and this here is Touko. We're here to complete the pokedex for Professor Juniper." Cheren introduced warily.

At the mention of pokedex, N seemed to have sharpened his eyes for a millisecond there.

"Pokedex hm? That would require a great number of pokemon to be caught in pokeballs..I too am a trainer, but I am always doubting." he muttered bowing his head slightly. I noticed he was clutching on a pokeball, quite too hardly. Then he raised his head and looked into my eyes again. For a fraction of a second, I think I blushed. Damn this guy! Why does he keep making eye contact?

"Let me hear more your pokemon's voices." he muttered with an evil glare and threw the pokeball. Out came a Purloin. I grinned, finally a battle!

"GO SNIVY!" I yelled as I tossed my starter pokemon's ball. Out came my cute but annoyingly lazy Snivy.

As the two battled, N kept stealing glances at me, which annoyed me since it was taking it away from my concentration. When we both locked eyes again (which made me blush AGAIN) he smirked and said:

"More! Let me hear more!" he called giving in an evil chuckle. That kinda annoyed me and ordered my Snivy to finish the battle. Since his Purloin seemed pretty weak, Snivy beat it easy as pie. I grinned giving my Snivy a high-five and brought it back to it's pokeball. I looked up to see N, not looking happy.

"Restrained to imprisonment in pokeballs….pokemon can't be perfect creatures! For the sake of my friends, the world must be changed!" he fumed and stormed off. But not before looking back at me and gave me a glare which probably meant "We'll meet again". His speech confused me, unknowing of what it mean, and his glare brought shivers to my spine.

Cheren, who was totally confused the whole time, and a little disheveled that he didn't get to battle the green-haired, eye-locking freak, stepped back beside me and scratched his head.

"What a weirdo…" he muttered.

"You can say that again." I muttered back. But something about the way he looks at me, made my cheeks burn and my skin crawl at the same time. I'll meet him again, and make sure that weirdo, freak, psycho, creepy, green-haired moron get's beaten up again!

Besides, he did give me a warning that we'll meet again, didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, this is the first scene where you meet N, I just revised it a little with some NTouko moments :3 And the next chapters will probably be the same.**

**Okay, hope you liked it ^^ **

**Free cookies for reviews! I know you want 'em..*waves cookies tauntingly***

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Nothin' much to say ^^' This is the second time you encounter N. Right before you go to the gym. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>I trudged onward, exited to finally battle the next gym, after so many interruptions. I've already trained my Snivy and my other newly caught pokemon enough to battle Aloe, the normal type gym leader. As I trotted my way to the entrance, thinking of good battle strategies, I accidentally bumped into somebody really hard, making me falter backwards. Cursing, I stood up and scratched my head and was about to scold the person, when our eyes met.<p>

IT WAS HIM! THE WEIRD EYE-LOCKING FREAK!

What was his name again…en..N!

Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot his name, which is practically just a letter.

"Uh…hi again?" I greeted him awkwardly.

He blinked for a bit and seemed to have recognized me. Giving me a small smirk and said:

"I want to see things no one else can see…the truth of pokemons inside pokeballs, the ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where pokemon have become perfect." he said with s very serious tone.

I gave a "what the heck are ya talkin' about?" look. What a great way to greet somebody. He either ignored it or didn't see it 'cause then he asked:

"Do you feel the same?"

I hesitated for a moment. Does he mean, he wants to change the way trainers treat their pokemon? What's that supposed to mean? Trainers already take great care of their pokemon! If that's not what he meant, then I am so totally confused. Maybe Mom was right about going to Pokemon School first.

N raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. I was going to, but he was staring at me again with that creepy stern look again, so I froze and nodded instead. N's smirk widened.

"Is that so? I think my _friends_ and I should test you to see if you can see the future, too." he mused with that small smirk and the next thing I know it, we were battling. Good thing I was prepared for a gym battle. Let alone a battle with this weird guy.

x-x-x-x-x

I grinned when his last pokemon fainted. N glared at me and ordered the pokemon to return to it's pokeball.

"What happened, mister I want to see the future of pokemon?" I taunted, stifling in a giggle. Ahh, I love teasing men. They're just so dumb and cute when they lose.

"I cannot see the future yet…The world is still to be determined." he grumbled putting back the pokeball in his pocket.

This guy is gonna make my head explode with the way he talks. It's like he lives in fairytales.

And he's the prince..

….

Oh great. Now I'm imagining him as a prince. I'm turning into Bianca.

Although he does look cute.

But then, that weirdness of his is giving himself minus points.

"Right now, my _friends_ aren't strong enough to save all pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will solve the world." he suddenly muttered with gritted teeth.

Uh-oh. I made him mad.

"So, I need power…power enough to make everyone agree with me." he continued, his tone full of anger. With one last glare, he walked away. Just like the last time we met.

This guy sure likes to talk fast and weird, then walks off before you can say anything. I practically didn't say anything throughout our whole conversation. (if you call it a conversation)

"The legendary pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region." his mysterious voice suddenly echoed, making me jump a little. I thought he already left, but he was actually still a few paces behind me. He was facing the other side, his head bowed down. I raised a brow and stepped a bit closer to him.

"It's my turn to be hero.." he murmured. I didn't understand. Hero? What hero?

Then he tilted his head a bit so I can see the side of his face.

"And then you and I…will be friends." he continued, this time with a softer voice. Then, just like that, he walked off, leaving a dumb-struck me in front of the museum/gym. For a fraction of a second there, I think he…smiled.

His last words echoed through my mind.

_You and I…will be friends_

I shook my head hastily to clear out my mind. I am supposed to be battling a gym! Not fantasize on some weirdo.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the gym/museum, trying to forget the happenings a while ago and hoping that the gym leader was ready.

But I couldn't get rid of his stupid mysterious voice in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R PLEASE! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing much to say but 'I HOPE YOU LIKE IT' XD Reviews are really appreciated :3**

* * *

><p>"Nnggh! We better scram! Let's go to the park!" yelled the grunt they scurried off like little girls. I stifled in a giggle.<p>

"Oh, thank you so much young lady." thanked the old man with a sigh of relief.

"No prob sir! Just call me whenever those Team Plasma freaks try to steal your Pokémon again and I'll beat 'em up good!" I mused punching the air around me for demonstration. The old man chuckled.

"Well to express my gratitude, here, have this." he said as he pulled out a bike. My eyes sparkled. No more tiring, foot splintering hikes around Unova.

"A-are you sure it's okay sir? I mean..you don't really have to.." I stammered. The old man chuckled again and shook his head.

"It's quite alright. I'm not planning in using this anyway." he said and pushed it closer to me.

"Gosh. Thanks so much, sir! I'll take really good care of it!" I thanked him gratefully.

"You're very welcome. Well, I best be off and take care of the daycare Pokémon. Take care young one." he said and went off to the previous town.

"Oh yeah! I better chase those Team Plasma scum before they do any more havoc!" I told myself and was about to go to the park when I heard Bianca's familiar voice from behind.

"Heeey Tokou!" she greeted waving frantically at me.

"'Sup, Bianca?"

"Isn't this city awesome! I'm gonna go look around! See ya!" she babbled and rushed off.

Well that was…fast.

Since that's done, I shrugged and rode my new bike to the park.

And you're not gonna believe whose there..yep N. The eye-locking, green-haired weirdo.

I sorta froze on the middle of the road then. But I think he saw me 'cause he walked to me and asked me if I was looking for Team Plasma.

I blinked a few times and recovered myself.

"Uh..yeah! Do you know where they went!" I asked him with a rough voice.

"Yes. I think they're in the center of the park. Come with me." he murmured, expresionless and motioned me to follow him. I hopped off my bike since he was walking and all and followed him towards the center of the park. Imagining myself with him..in the park..at twilight..it's just…it's giving me goose bumps ..and my heart won't stop pounding. What the hell is wrong with me?

Finally after a few minutes of searching, we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

"….I guess they're not here.." N muttered quietly. I looked at him. He sure is mysterious.

"Well..uh..thanks for..helping me look for them.." I stuttered in a thanks and was about to leave. I can't stand being uncomfortable! But then N took hold of my wrist.

"Wait! Why don't we ride the Ferris wheel? We'll get a perfect view of the city. It would be much easier to look for them in that position." he pointed out.

Well I guess he's right about that.

He then bowed his head a little and smiled.

"I like Ferris wheel's you know..their circular motion..the dynamics…a beautiful combination of formulas." he mused.

Talk about nerd talk….WAIT. Just the TWO OF US!

"W-what? You mean we're gonna ride that…with j-just the two of us?" I yelped suddenly.

"Of course just the two of us." he shrugged unaware of my stuttering. "Well then, shall we?" he said offering me to go first. I hesitated, but since I had no choice, I went in. He gave me a smile and went inside as well.

We both searched the area. There doesn't seem to be any Team Plasma anywhere. Tsk. I glanced back at N, he was also searching but a smug smile was on his face. That smile suddenly made my cheeks burn, so I turned around and continued watching.

"Well, Tokou..any sign of Team Plasma?" he asked. I shook my head hastily unable to look at him. "I guess they got away.." he murmured.

_Some silence…._

"Tokou.. I have to tell you something. I'm sure you won't be okay about it though.." he said with that mysterious voice of his.

My cheeks burned and my heart beat paced. What is he gonna tell me?

"W-what is it?" I flustered.

"I am the king of Team Plasma." he confirmed with a sure, proud and noble tone.

_Jaw drop. _

For a minute there, I was kinda expecting something else!

"Requested by Getis, we aim to save Pokémon together. The number of Pokémon all over the world? How many are there, I wonder?"

I didn't really know what to reply to what he said, so I just kept quiet. He turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Our times over. Let's get out." he muttered and right on cue, the doors opened.

When we got out, Team Plasma grunts started scurrying our way.

Oh joy. Just when I was going to run away from this creep.

"Lord N?"

"Are you safe?"

"Did this brat hurt you!"

They all surrounded N like maids and servants. How idiotic.

"I'm just fine." he murmured to them. He turned to me again.

"My followers, who collaborate to save Pokémon..I must save them too." he told me. Turning back to them he said:

"While I fight her, you men get out of here." he ordered.

"B-but Lord N..we can-" one grunt protested. But N cut him off.

"GO! That's an order!" he shouted. The grunts cowered off, and ran away as fast as they could. N turned back to me and gave me an annoyingly annoying smirk.

"So Tokou…do you understand my thoughts?" he asked taking a Pokéball from his pocket.

I gave him a stiff nod. His smirk seemed to have widened.

"I'm truly happy to hear that. Now then, this is the future I have seen. Even if I can't win against you here, I shall fight for the sake of Team Plasma!"

And finally, our battle commenced.

x-x-x-x-x

"Your Pokémon seem so….happy." he murmured when his last Pokémon fainted. As sad expression painted on his face.

"Well that's how I take care of my Pokémon." I replied firmly. He sharpened his eyes at me.

"You are strong, but there is a future I must change. And so.." he stepped closer to and clutched my wrist so that I was forced to look up at him.

"I will surpass the champion. I will become an undefeatable opponent. And I will liberate Pokémon from all trainers!" he mused with a voice full of certainty.

"Like you could do all that.." I hissed. He tightened his glare.

"You wish to be together with Pokémon. If that is your desire, then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokémon league. Once there…try and stop me!" he hissed back and let go of my wrist. "If you do not feel as strongly…you shall not stop me." he muttered. And with that, he stormed off.

I took a deep breath.

"I AM SO NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I WILL SURPASS YOU! AND I WILL STOP YOU N!" I yelled. N stopped for a bit, but then continued off.

I growled and folded my arms.

I so will N. I really will.


End file.
